Moving Day
by perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: A fluff-filled moment from my "Another Night" universe.


**I guess I've had enough time for at least a little of the SF depressingness to wear off. Hope you all enjoy this brief visit with April & Jackson - please let me know!**

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Lexie asked brightly, coming up behind April in the kitchen and peering over her shoulder at the laptop on the table.

April nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jesus, Lexie, you scared the crap out of me!" she said, hastily closing the computer, but unfortunately, not moving fast enough.

"?" Lexie queried as she grabbed an apple and sat down at the table. "You moving out?"

April shrugged. She and Jackson had only made this decision a few days ago and had figured they wouldn't tell their housemates until they had more of a plan in place, but it was kind of beside the point now.

"Yeah," she finally said simply.

Lexie looked thoughtful. "Why? 'Cause of Zola? You know Meredith said we could all stay – they'll be moving to the new house eventually anyway."

April laughed. "You're one to talk – you've practically moved back in with Mark already."

Lexie grinned sheepishly. "Not officially. I kinda like having my room here as a fallback," she admitted. "Just not quite ready yet to take that final step again."

April nodded. "I understand."

"So what about Jackson? Does he know about this?"

April looked surprised by the question. "Of course he does," she replied, as if it was obvious. "We're moving out together."

It was Lexie's turn to look surprised. "Really? Wow, that's big. Congrats."

April looked mildly worried. "It's not that big a deal – is it? I mean, we've technically been living together for the last year anyway, right?"

"Well," Lexie said slowly, "yeah, but there's a big difference between sharing a room in a house with a bunch of other people and then it being just you two in your own place. I'm not saying it's bad," she added hastily, seeing the panicked look in April's eyes, "Just that it's a big step, that's all."

"I know," April agreed. "I know it's big, but it feels right. And – it's just – if I've learned anything in the last year, it's that sometimes you've gotta stop worrying about getting hurt and just go for it. And it might turn out horrible or it might be the best thing ever. But at least you know."

"You have a point there," Lexie agreed and then both girls fell silent.

"Don't you worry though?" Lexie finally asked. "I mean, how do you know? You haven't really dated anyone else. Don't you worry that you're – I dunno – settling or something?"

April laughed. "Um, you have seen Jackson, right? My totally hot boyfriend?"

"Looks aren't everything, April," Lexie said, mock-sternly, before breaking into giggles. "Okay, fine, you're not settling looks-wise. But, still…" her voice trailed off and April sighed, looking thoughtful.

"No, I get what you're saying. I've wondered sometimes if I should date more, I've been concerned that things seem almost too perfect. But then I think, maybe I'm just lucky. Or maybe this is God's way of making things up to me. That my reward for waiting so long for the right man is getting the right man on the first try." She shook her head. "I'm not cut out for casual dating, for casual sex. I really think this is the way things were supposed to work out for me."

Lexie smiled. "You know, that's kind of beautiful, really."

April shrugged. "I've had a lot of time to think about it."

Lexie laughed before she reached over and pulled the laptop across the table so she could look at it. "So, have you found anywhere good yet?"

It didn't take long before the right apartment was found, a cozy two-bedroom place close to the hospital. Lexie drafted Mark to help and Derek was glad to pitch in since it meant two less people in his crazy household. The few furniture pieces they each owned were removed from the storage they'd been put in when they'd moved into the 'frat house' a year earlier and Lexie, Meredith and Cristina gifted them with supersize packages of paper plates, napkins and plastic cutlery.

April laughed as Jackson made a show of putting the paper plates in the cabinet and the plastic silverware in a drawer.

"You're such a smartass," she said fondly.

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her. "You are too; you just don't let anyone see it."

April grinned back at him, nodding in acquiescence. "Yeah, well, reputation to uphold and all that," she said lightly and he rolled his eyes in response.

She turned away from him to look out at the living room, smiling in satisfaction. The others had left a little bit ago, after being 'paid' in pizza and beer and now they were alone in their home.

"Our place," she said quietly, almost to herself, but Jackson heard it and smiled.

"Weird, isn't it?" he said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," she admitted with a giggle, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "I feel like a little kid playing house. You know, in the whaddya-call-em, in kindergarten. Centers!" She twisted her head around to look up at him. "Don't you?"

Jackson laughed agreeably. "A little bit. But I gotta admit – I like knowing we're grown-ups," he said, tilting his head forward to brush his lips over hers.

April smiled against his lips before turning around in his embrace and looping her arms around his neck. "And we can make out in the kitchen without bothering anyone?"

Jackson grinned. "You catch on quick," he said quietly, lowering his head to kiss her again.

April sighed happily as she let herself melt against him, losing herself in the kiss. They broke apart just long enough for him to tug her t-shirt up over her head before maneuvering her to the couch.

April smiled as he gently pushed her down on the cushions and began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Yeah," she thought. "I am _definitely_ gonna like having a place of our own."


End file.
